Pacific Ocean
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = Ocean | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = | country = | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = Godzilla; Kamoebas | poi = Bikini Atoll; Infant Island; Iwato Island; Kola Kola; Oto Island; Mondo Island; Sea of Japan; Tahiti | 1st = }} The Pacific Ocean is a giant body of water. Filled with fish and stuff. Its also a good place to look for sunken treasure, downed World War II aircraft, mermaids, sea monsters, water skiers and Aquaman. The Western Pacific Ocean contains the subregion known as Micronesia, which is positioned east of the Philippines and northeast of Australia. The infamous kaiju known as Godzilla occasionally enjoys napping in the deep sea of the Central Pacific. The kaiju caterpillar, Mothra, traverse the Pacific in larval form from Infant Island to Japan. Points of Interest ; Bikini Atoll: Beginning in 1946, the United States conducted a series of nuclear tests on Bikini Atoll, which involved the detonation of twenty-three atomic devices between the close of World War II up through 1956. History would have you believe that nothing serious ever came from these tests, but film history would say otherwise. Exposure to ambient radiation from the tests is what caused three bio-genetically created animals known as Dorats to merge together and grow into the monstrous King Ghidora. Another story states that the 1946 incident at the Atoll was actually military forces using nuclear weapons in an effort to destroy a M.U.T.O. that would later come to be known as Godzilla. Whatever story you choose to believe, there is no denying that Bikini Atoll plays a large role in the spawning of some of the world's most infamous monsters. ; Infant Island: Infant Island is a small island located somewhere in the South Pacific. In addition to native islanders, Infant Island is also home to a race of miniature fairies known as the Shobijin. The Shobijin worship a great guardian creature known as Mothra. In 1961, a Japanese-Rolisican joint expedition journeyed to Infant Island where they surveyed the local wildlife. A Rolisican named Clark Nelson discovered the twin fairies known as the Shobijin and kidnapped them. He intended on enslaving them and forcing them to sing and perform for entertainment. The abduction of the Shobijin however awakened the ire of their god, Mothra. ; Iwato Island: Iwato Island is a volcanic archipelago located somewhere within the Pacific Ocean, possibly near the Inland Sea. In 1955, Iwato Island was the sight of a titanic battle between two giant monsters, Godzilla and Anguirus. During this initial confrontation, the two toppled off the cliff of a volcano into the ocean. The battle was notable in that it was the first time that human witnesses took note of a kaiju other than Godzilla. ; Kola Kola: Kola Kola is a fictional island the main setting for the 1952 film, Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla. It is a jungle island located somewhere in the South Pacific, not very far from the coast of Guam. It was inhabited by a tribe of native led by a chief named Rakos and included island girls named Nona and Saloma. A European scientist, Doctor Zabor, worked on the island performing arcane scientific experiments. An American comedy duo, Duke Mitchell and Sammy Petrillo wound up on the island and became the subject of Doctor Zabor's experiments. ; Mondo Island: Mondo Island is a small tropical located several kilometers southeast of the country of Australia. It is in all likelihood the same locale that has been referred to as Farou Island. The island is inhabited by a small tribe of natives who worship a sixty-foot tall gorilla named Kingukongu, or King Kong. In addition to Kong, Mondo Island was inhabited by a dinosaur of equal size named Gorosaurus. The waters surrounding the island were known to be inhabited by dangerous sea serpents. American military officer Carl Nelson was very familiar with Mondo Island and could even speak the islanders' native language. He was also aware of the legend of Kong and had studied it extensively. ; Oto Island: Oto Island is a fictional location featured in the Shōwa series of Godzilla films. It is a pivotal location seen in the original 1954 film Gojira. Scenes of Oto Island were also edited into the 1956 quasi-remake Godzilla, King of the Monsters. Oto Island is a southern Japanese fishing village. It is from where the monster Godzilla receives his namesake. Gojira was an antiquated legend of the Oto islanders. In "the old days", according to an elder, when the fishing was poor the villagers sacrificed young virgins to appease the sea monster's hunger. When ships began inexplicably sinking off the coast of Oto Island in 1954, the natives performed a purification ceremony, the last remnant of the old traditions, in a village temple. Oto is the first location where the kaiju is known to have come ashore. While its appearance was presumably coincidence, paleontologist Kyohei Yamane elected to name it "Gojira" after the legend. ; South Pacific: The South Pacific refers to the southern quadrant of the Pacific Ocean. It is a tropical region which includes Oceania and it's island chains such as Australia, Polynesia, Micronesia and the Malay Archipelago. ; Tahiti: Tahiti is the largest island in the Windward group of French Polynesia, located in the archipelago of the Society Islands in the southern Pacific Ocean. It is the economic, cultural and political center of French Polynesia. The island was formed from volcanic activity and is high and mountainous with surrounding coral reefs. External Links * at Wikipedia * Pacific Ocean at the Holosuite References ---- Category:Bodies of water Category:Gojira (1954)/Miscellaneous Category:Godzilla, King of the Monsters! (1956)/Miscellaneous Category:King Kong vs. Godzilla (1962)/Miscellaneous Category:Mothra (1961)/Miscellaneous Category:No Man Is an Island (1962)/Miscellaneous